


Sexy Back

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Boys are girls and girls are boys. Lex is sex. And Sexy's back. Spoilers for all of Season 5.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Here's my follow-up to "Don't Cha," the second in the Club!Clex series. :)
> 
> Many thanks to super betas bop_radar and Chimosa for indulging my need for speed. This is a fun, cute vid that came about because I had a ton of cool Season 5 clips I wanted to use. Basically, I just couldn't resist.

  
**Vid banner by clexzone**

**Song:** Sexy Back  
 **Artist:** Justin Timberlake  
 **Characters:** Clark/Lex, Lana-as-Third-Wheel  
 **Summary:** Boys are girls and girls are boys. Lex is sex. And Sexy's back. **Warning for adult language. Spoilers for all of Season 5.**

[Sexy Back, 20MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8cebyg2r7r.wmv) Click to download.

[Sexy Back on **YouTube:**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXdfdGk9T8s)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/128624.html).


End file.
